Team Sessions
by rutger5000
Summary: Takes place after the first season. It continues the sessions Black Canary has been having with the YL since the failsafe episode, but now they are team sessions. I'll try to keep things as canon as possible. Might eventually shift to T rating.  never M
1. Chapter 1

AN: This takes of after the end of season one. The sessions Black Canary had with the YL after the failsafe episode continue, but now team sessions are added. I don't know how far this will go. I'll add at least one more chapter (hopefully within a week), but this might just become my take off of season 2. I'm experimenting with different writing techniques, and so my style may vary (I'll likely rewrite my chapters often). I'll keep things as canon as possible, so noneone dies, nobody turns gay (sorry yaoi fans) and the love interests are M'ganXCorner, RobinXZatanna (Come one, everybody can see that right?) and perhaps some onesided (maybe eventually twosided) WallyXArtemis (Depending on what you want to see, the bereft and failsafe episode hint at that).

The entire team and Black Canary entered the debriefing room silently and rather somberly. When everybody had taken place in the half circle of chairs, Black Canary broke the silence, speaking as gently as she could. "I've had session with each of you individually about the 'training incident', and with some of you booked real progress." Both Wally and Artemis quickly looked away. "But I think we can book much more progress with team sessions. This was a team related incident after all, and you'll also need to continue as a team." She took the time to look every team member in the eye before she continued. "Just like the normal sessions these are not mandatory, however the league strongly advices and requests you to participate. The team sessions are a bit different from normal session though: For instance my role will be minimal, you decide what to ask your teammates, what you want to share and if I should be in the room at all or not. You can leave at any time, and the session continues as long as one or more teammates are in the room. I want to stress again that you're not obligated to answer your teammate's questions. Just say so when you do not wish to answer, this is much wiser then lying. Also if you have a secret now is the time to tell about it, even if you don't want to tell what that secret is. As a last remark I urge you not to pry, when someone says that he or she doesn't wish to talk about something, then you're supposed to drop it. That being said I think we can start the session. Does anyone wish to share or ask something?"

The team exchanged glances, but no more then that. There wasn't a telepathic conversation, and it didn't look like anyone was going to say anything for a moment. Perhaps it was because Wally was cheerful, because he was finally out of the cast, or perhaps it was just the way he was. But he was the first to break the silence.

He was clearly uncomfortable with what he had to say, and being the first to talk. But he stood up, gave everyone a quick glance, rubbed the back of his head and finally let his eyes rest on Arthemis. "Uuhmm, I'm not sure if I need to tell this here, but it feels unfair not to say this against you. So here it comes. Sorry for having been such a jerk against you the whole time. Because of me we started of at the right foot. I was angry for I felt you were taking a placed reserved for red Arrow. After a bad start we just kept going like that. But I do value you as a team member." He was silent for a moment and rubbed the back of his head again. "And uuhmm when you died, I mean when you died in the simulation I reacted very strongly on that. The league thinks I overreacted." He gave a Black Canary accusing look. "But whatever, I think that's how you're supposed to act when someone you really care about is killed before your eyes. Don't care about what the league has to say about it."

"Aawh so you do really care about me? I knew you were a big softy." Artemis said teasingly

"Artemis! That's not how you're supposed to treat your teammembers during sessions." Black Canary said sternly.

Wally blushedand was angry at himself for doing so.

Artemis got up and walked to Wally, she punched him on the shoulder, but much softer and more playful then normal. "Sorry" a second later she added. "And thanks, I do appreciate you saying all that." She walked back to here seat. Kicking herself mentally that she didn't just give him a hug.

Wally remained where he was, he cleared his throat and changed his view from Artemis to Khaldur. "Kaldur you might not agree, but I should have responded to your death similarly as to Arhemice's. By then I believed you guys were teleported, not killed." He seemed to be in doubt of a second before he continued. "No that's not what I believed, but I wanted to believe. Still my response to your fate ought to have been stronger. I care about you too." He rubbed the back of his head yet again. "I care about you all, you're all close to me." He seemed to be finished for he walked to his chair and sat down again, still rubbing the back of his head.

Conner and Artemis gave him a quick glance and muttered something like thanks. The rest of the team didn't shy away from saying they cared about Wally too.

When everyone was done Black Canary spoke up again. "Thank you Wally, that was really mature of you. Does anyone else feel like sharing something?"

It was silent for a moment, then much to everyone surprise Conner stood up. He addressed Black Canary and much more confident then Wally he said: "Yeah I do, but could you leave the room for that?"

A light blush appeared on Black Canary's cheeks, but apart from that she kept her face and voice neutral. "Of course I can. I'll be waiting on the other side of the door, and won't come in before someone of the team comes to get me."

When she left the room Conner look M'gann in the eyes, then he kept silent for a moment before speaking up. "M'gann when we arrived at the alien mother ship in Smallville you spoke telepathically to me, but I didn't reply." Again he was silent for a moment. "Sorry." Perhaps he had picked up the trait from Wally, for he too rubbed the back of his head before continuing. "I should have replied, I feel and felt the same way about you."

"Aawh come on!" Robin exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air out of frustration. "Why don't you just flat out say it. She said she loved you, and you love her. She knows it, you know it, I know it, we all know it! Right?" He quickly exchanged glances with all the team members before repeating. "Right?"

M'gann blushed heavily, but Conner just acted surprised.

Artemis was the first to reply, with just a tiny hint of jealousy she said. "Yeah I just recently found out." With some reluctance she added. "I'm happy for you two."

This didn't help M'gann blushing, Conner didn't react much.

Kaldur normal and calm voice was a bit cheerful for a change. "I've long had my suspicions, but it felt rude to assume anything before you decided to tell us." With a calmer and more serious voice he addressed Corner. "Treasure her."

Still M'gann's blush wouldn't go away, Conner just nodded.

Wally was oddly enough the last to respond. "Pretty much, though I never knew when your guys first kiss was. Was it during that mission when you two infiltrated that prison, or was it that day Kaldur was in Atlentis and Conner had egg and flour in his hair for the whole day?"

Now both M'gann and Conner blushed. Before they could respond Artemis beat them to it.

"Wait Wally, you knew they were a couple for that long, but you kept on flirting with M'gann?"

Wally just shrugged. "Well of course, I flirt with every pretty woman. " Without any sign of embarrassment he added. "Should I start flirting with you too beautiful?"

"God you are annoying" Artemis replied as she crossed her arms and looked away.

With a smirk Wally replied. "That's all part of my boyish charm, pretty face."

To this Artemis couldn't help but laugh a little.

"So everybody knows Conner and I are a couple? We don't need to sneak around anymore?"

"Too bad, that was actually a lot of fun." Conner responded. As the rest of the team burst out in laughter, he just stood there not realizing what was so funny.

When the laughter stopped Robin spoke up. "So should we call Black Canary to come back in again?"

The team seemed to agree, but Wally responded. "Nah let's take a break."

Always the voice of reason Kaldur replied. "Is that wise? Won't the league disapprove if we stop the session prematurely?"

"Come one, we can finish the session later, right now I need a short lunch break."

"Wally it's 16:42, hardly the time from lunch." Robin said without looking at his watch, or any other clock for that matter. The boy was trained by batman, he doesn't need clocks to tell him what time it is.

"Heloooo Robin, Wally has the fastest metabolism alive remember?" M'gann responded. "Lets all just take a small break."

Everyone nodded in agreement, they stood up and left the room. Laughing and with their arms around their shoulders.

When they passed by Black Canary Wally turned around pointed at her and gave her a wink. "We'll be back in half an hour beautiful." He then addressed himself to Artemis. "See young goddess? I flirt with any pretty woman."

AN: Well that the first chapter. I'm not quiet happy with it, but I won't be able to drastically improve it within a few days or so. Therefore I'll post this. Please point out any spelling or grammar errors. I haven't properly used English in a long time, so I'm a bit rusty. 


	2. Chapter 2

Robin~~~Wally~~~Kaldur~~~Conner~~~~M'gann~~~Artemis

As the team walked to the kitchen M'gann took Conner by the hand and said to the rest of the team. "Is it okay if Conner and I meet you again when we continue the session?" Now that Conner had confessed to her in front of the team, they didn't need to hide anything anymore. And M'gann was going to make full use of that.

Robin waited for Kaldur to respond, but since the team leader seemed to hesitate he took the decision for him. "Sure, we'll meet you two here in half an hour." He said with a big smile, happy for the couple.

"Yeah you two have fun!" Wally exclaimed, just like his best friend he too was happy for the couple. A tiny bit jealous surely, but mostly happy. With an evil grin he added. "Just remember to be save."

Neither the extraterrestrials really understood what Wally was trying to say. Regardless the ever cheerful M'gann replied. "Thanks Wally, snacks are in the fridge."

"Great, thanks!" Wally exclaimed as he raced to the kitchen.

Kaldur put his hand on Robin's shoulder as he and Artemis set of to follow Wally. "I wish to speek to you." He eyed Artemis and added. "Preferably without other members of the team present."

Artemis shot him a questioning look, then she shrugged and headed of to join Wally in the kitchen.

Conner~~~M'gann

"So why did you want to separate from the rest" Conner asked as they entered M'gann's room, honestly not knowing why.

M'gann took both Conner's hands, pressed herself against him, looked up to his eyes, and blushed. She knew fully well what feelings she stirred in the boy by doing so, even though Conner himself didn't understand them. "I wanted to thank you for what you said during the session. It made me really happy."

Conner didn't really know how to respond to this, his social skills were still developing. All he knew was that it felt to have M'gann pressed against his body like this, and that he liked making her happy. So he took a shot. He freed his hands from M'gann, put them around her waist and gave her a peck on the forhead something he had seen on tv. M'gann blush intensified, and Conner couldn't help but be pleased with himself. "You know I never actually said it."

It took a few seconds for Conner's remark to reach M'gann. She was so comfortable that her brain had lost complete track of the conversation. "You have never actually said what?"

Conner gave M'gann another peck on the forehead. "That I love you." M'gann couldn't help to squeal, a noise Conner did't recognized. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

M'gann laughed, put her hands on Conner's back, and let her head rest against his chest. "No you made me really happy again."

This would have made Conner feel even more satisfied with himself, but M'gann's hair had brought his mind to a near standstill. God how good it smelled. With his sense of smell he could always pick up it's scent, but somehow it smelled much better when it was close to him like this.

For a moment they just stood there, just enjoying being like this. Then M'gann broke the silence. "Are you worried? About the sessions I mean."

"I'm not worried but…"

"But what?" M'gann asked as she tilled her head so that she could look him in the eyes.

Again Conner took a deep breath, then he replied. "I've something I think I need to share in the sessions, but I don't want to."

"Well do you want to share it with me?"

Conner was silent for a moment, not being sure about what he wanted. Without realizing he had chosen so, he started to speak. "During the simulation I had several feelings, feelings I shouldn't have, not while people I care about are dying around me."

She saw pain and shame in his eyes, a need for forgiveness as well. She wanted him to tell her about those feelings, so she could tell him it was okay, but in a way that would be selfish. If Conner expressed those feelings, then he had to express them again during the sessions, going to the same pain twice. The right thing to do was to support him, give him the courage to speak up during the sessions. "Conner you are a good person, and whatever feelings you had during the sessions, you were still acting like a hero. I'm sure the team will forgive you for any feeling you had, I will forgive you." With a smile she added. "And I'll be there for you when you share it with the team."

To this Conner softly lifted M'ganns chin with his tumb, and gently kissed her lips. M'ganns heartbeat raced up, she was happy, but nervous as well. After the kiss she shied away from Conner's gaze, and let her head rest on his chest again.

For a moment they were silent again, then Conner asked. "And you, are you worried about the sessions."

M'gann didn't reply for a moment, not because she didn't know how to reply, but because she didn't really want to. She eventually forced herself to speak. "Yes I'm, the whole thing was my fault. Facing the team during the session constantly reminds me of that."

Conner didn't know how to reply. From what he understood the whole fiasco was caused by M'gann. Telling her it wasn't her fault seemed an empty lie to him. "But I don't blame you for it." He thought out loud. M'gann looked up in his eyes again, and he added. "And I'm sure no one on the team does."

M'gann thought this wasn't true, she blamed herself for it, and thus at least one member of the team did. She was uncomfortable pointing this out to Conner though.

She didn't really need to point it out anyway, for Conner said. "And even if someone does, then remember I'll be there for you too." All M'gann could do to reply was kiss him.

Robin~~~Kaldur

Robin was glad Kaldur had called him out. He had wanted to speak to Kaldur ever sinse the simulation, but it wasn't a conversation he was looking forward to. He took a deep breath to prepare himself, but before he could speak Kaldur had beat him to it.

"Robin I need to speak to you about my failure during the simulation. I didn't want to worry the team, so I wanted to talk privately." He said with a voice even more serious then normal.

Robin blinked. "What failure?" He asked confused.

"Me sacrificing myself while trying to evacuate soldiers from the 'Hall of Justice'." He said somewhat irritated. This wasn't a subject he liked to talk about, and Robin wasn't cooperating by acting like this.

Robin looked down and muttered. "It was the right thing to do."

With a loud and somewhat angered voice Kaldur replied. "No it wasn't! It was a selfish act. I was trying to avoid the guilt of having others sacrificing themselves for me. I failed as a team member, the team leader and also as a man. I should have let those soldiers sacrifice themselves for me, so that I could help others, I had superior abilities, I would have been of more use." He felt his anger against himself whelm up, but he suppressed it. He could deal with his emotions during the sessions, matters more pressing were at hand now.

Robin sighed in defeat. "I suppose you're right, but why would you need to speak to me about this?"

Kaldur raised an eyebrow, and said in a confused voice. "Was I unclear? I told you that I failed as a team leader. And from what I heard you replaced after I died, and you were extremely successful. Under your leadership the team managed to destroy the alien's mothership, exceeding the league's expectations by far. What's even more impressive is that you did so under what you believed to be life or dead circumstances. You proved yourself more then worthy to lead this team." Robin lowered his head, this sign of sadness confused Kaldur even more. "I don't understand, I always believed that you wanted to lead the team."

Robin replied without raising his head. "That's what I wanted, but it's not what I want anymore. Not after I got a real taste of what it means to be a leader, what it means to make life and dead decisions." With a sigh he added. "What it means when people wind up dead because of those decisions. I don't want to experience that again, I don't want that at all."

Kaldur took Robin by the shoulder and shook him. Out of sheer curiosity Robin looked up, Kaldur was rarely ever this excited. "Don't you understand? This makes you even more fit to be a leader. Those lead because they want to are generally unfit to do so. You however proved that you're ready to bear the burden of being a leader, so you should. Not because you want to, but because you can." Calmer he added. "I've said this about my leadership during our first mission. 'I will accept this burden, until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders'. During the simulation it became clear that we've reached that point. And I feel no longer fit to lead the team."

Robin didn't really know how he felt about all of this, but he knew one thing. "But I don't want to, and you can't make me."

"You're right I can't." He let out a sigh before continuing. "Thus I fear we have a problem."

Wally~~~Artemis

As Wally ate away at his twelfth candy bar he noticed that Artemis looked at him with something else then disgust, something very rare while he was eating. "What?" he said with his mouth full. And there was the disgust again.

She frowned. "Could you please mind your manner just a little bit?"

Wally made a grunt of disapproval, but he did swallow his bite. "Better?"

"Actually yeah, it is."

Curiously Wally raised his first question again, this time a tiny bit more mannered. "So what is bugging you? You looked at me strangely, did I piss you of or something?"

Sounding much kinder then she normally did while addressing Wally she replied. "No I just wanted to thank you for what you said during the session."

Wally shrugged not really understanding her. "You did so already during the session, you don't need to thank me twice."

M'gann played with her hair uncomfortable with bringing this up. "I don't feel I thanked you properly, I didn't want to make a scene." She paused for a moment as Wally looked at her with genuine interest. "To be honest the way you've been treating me really bothered me. I felt unwelcome, like an invader of some sort. So it really meant a lot to me when you said you saw me as a team member." She had expect Wally to be somewhat pleased by her expression of gratitude, but his look clearly showed he was pained.

"Wow I'm so sorry, I didn't know it bothered you that much. I feel like such a jerk right now."

Somewhat uncomfortable by Wally's serious response Artemis just laughed and said teasingly. "Well you kind of are, a rather annoying and disgusting one at that."

Wally snorted. "Well you are kind of a meany, a rather cold and mean one." Wally returned, realizing only now how stupid and childish that sounded.

Artemis chuckled. "Well I suppose I could try to be less of a mean and cold meany."

"Yeah and I could try to be less of an annoying disgusting yerk, but no promises that I'll succeed." He grinned and extended his hand. "Friends?"

Artemis ignored the outstretched hand and lightly hugged him. "Friends"

Robin~~~Wally~~~Kaldur~~~Conner~~~M'gann~~~Artemis~~Black Canary

A large part of the team entered the debriefing room, chattering and bickering cheerfully. Only Robin and Kaldur entered the room solemnly, not even exchanging glance with their team members. Black Canary aswell kept a solemn posture, she sat down and with a serious voice she said. "The session has begun again, if you want to share or ask anything now is the time. Otherwise it's better to keep silent."

Immediately the chatter died as the team realized again what they were here for. Everyone found a seat in the semi-circle, and for a moment it was silent. Then Artemis rose from her chair. "I'm sorry to ask about this, but I really would like to know: What happened during the simulation. All I can remember is being disintegrated by one of the alien ships."

The entire team was somewhat shocked by Artemis question, and no one felt like answering it. Instead they just looked at the ground. As Black Canary realized that the question would go unanswered she turned to M'gann. "I know it is not easy to talk about it, but you survived the simulation the longest, your memory is the most complete." She paused for a moment, she didn't want to pressure M'gann. "And I know it's a lot to ask, but I also think that sharing your experience of it can really help you."

M'gann stood up a tear going down here face. The entire team expected her to start talking, but instead she ran to the door. Before she could reached it Conner had taking her by the hand. She turned around to look in his eyes. For a full minute they just looked at each other silently. It was obviously they were having a telepathic conversation, one that none could or should join.

After one minute M'gann was shedding more tears, but she did let Conner walk her to her seat again. They both sad down and Conner put an arm around her shoulder. She looked down, and with her eyes fixed on the floor she started talking.

She spoke of Artemis dead, how her emotions had become overwhelming, how the shock had left her numb, how happy she felt when they encountered John John, how gladly she joined Wally's optimism, how she too needed to believe the alien's disintegration-beam was a teleportation beam, and that everyone might still be alive. She confessed that she believed it so strongly that she did not even responded when Khaldur didn't make it to the cave, She told about how she felt when she lost her telepathic link with Conner, how she was forced to accept that everyone hit by the beam was dead. How that shock of realization had devastated her, and how she would have broken down if it wasn't for John John. Lastly she told about the utter loneliness she felt when the alien's mothership had blown, leaving her the sole survivor of the team, and that she just gave up when the replacement mothership arrived.

When she finished she broke in tears and sobs.

Conner didn't really know what to do, and just looked at her. Wally made let out a soft cough, only heard by him. As he looked up to Wally he cought his glare, Wally seemed angry at him, like he did something wrong. When Wally saw he had Conner's attention he gestured with his head towards M'gann repeatedly. Eventually Conner took the hind he lifted her up from her seat, set her down on his lap, gently rubbed her back and let her cry on his shoulder. Wally smiled feeling pleased at his attempt of subtlety, none of this went unnoticed to anyone in the room.

Conner's embrace calmed M'gann down enough to speak between the sobs, with her face still buried in Conner's shoulder she cried out. "And it's all my fault, it's all my fault that you experienced that hell. You must hate me so much!"

To this the entire team raced towards M'gann and Conner. They all tried to comfort her. Wally and Robin knelt down and hugged any part of her they could touch with decency, and Kaldur and Megan each placed a hand on her shoulder as they all made soothing comforting remarks.

Conner as he did in M'gann's room earlier gave her a peck on the head and used his thumb to gently lift her head. "See M'gann, nobody is angry at you, no one is blaming you for anything." He paused for a few seconds before he added. "And even if the incident was your fault, then we would all forgive you. We all know that you would never purposely do something to hurt us, and how sorry you would be if you accidentely would, how sorry you are now." As he looked in her sad eyes he forgot about everyone in the room. He brushed away her tears and laced a gentle kiss on her lips.

Black Canary was a little surprised to see the M'gann and Conner were a coulpe, but she was mostly touched. Touched by the scene developing in front of her, and she softly smilled at how Conner had stopped M'gann's sobbing. However she couldn't allow let her emotions stand in the way of her counselling, and as a counsellor she felt the sessions needed to continue. Gently so she wouldn't undo the comforting actions of Conner and the rest of the team she said. "That was very brave of you M'gann, no one could have expected you to share that experience so openly. But I need to continue the session now, remember you don't need to stay if you don't want to. However I think it…"

Too everyone surprise Artemis interrupted her, with an angry voice she said. "Why? Can't you see M'gann is still hurting? Why should we ignore that and continue the session?"

Wally rose from the ground and backed her up. "Artemis is right, besides we can have another session tomorrow."

Now Kaldur too joined in. "I have to agree with the team, it feels like we have booked enough progress for today."

Conner stood up carrying the still sobbing M'gann. "You said we could leave at any time, we choice to leave right now."

Finally Robin got up. "Not much use of having a team session without the team. Sorry Black Canary, guess we'll see you tomorrow."

It was strange the team had entered the room somewhat cheerful and divided, only to leave it now tired and sad, but as a team.

AN: I'm more satisfied with this chapter then with the first one, but I feel like I messed up the end. I'll probably rewrite it soon.

After writing this I feel like just making a fanfic season two from this, I have material for at least 5 more chapters, but I could use some help. Having a beta would be great (any volunteers? I'll gladly return the favor), but I also need some extra inspiration on secondary characters, mostly on the villains. (Help on Wally is also very much appreciated, He is my favorite character, but he's hard to write). I'm sure to be using Lex Luthor, Ra's a ghul and simply because I loved him in terrors Icicle Jr, I will definitely 100% ignore the Joker. I want to be true to the YJ series, but their Joker sucks (the worst I've ever seen, and I think I've seen them all). I just realize how much longer it takes to write then to read. This took me easily a few hours to write, but I can read it in under 5 minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay first things first rating is shifted from K+ to T, I'm never again going to do an established couple scene alone in a room, and being stuck by a freaking K+ rating. I've all these making out ideas in my head (Which made me realize I really need to get a girlfriend).

Secondly I rewrote the ending of chapter 2, and I'm glad to say it doesn't suck monkeyballs anymore (yeah T rating, I can use words as monkeyballs). No major changes except M'gann voiced her feelings of guilt about the whole incident during the session. Of course the entire team tried to comfort her afterwards. It's rather fluffy, so I think you could enjoy reading the part after M'gann told Artemis about what happened during the simulation.

Finally I want to say that I would really like some specific feedbacks on things you feel I'm doing right or wrong. A critic would be much appreciated.

Special thanks to awesomenaruto, who is truly asewome as he/she betad this for me. Without him/her I would have screwed up Batman even more then I do now.

Robin~~~Wally~~~Kaldur~~~Conner~~~M'gann~~~Artemis~~~Black Canary

Everyone left the debriefing room quietly, nobody had the energy to say anything, not after the way the sessions had ended. So when Robin's wristband went off it couldn't possibly have gone unnoticed. Robin pressed a button and a small screen appeared about six inches from his wrist. Wally watched in interest, he had never understood how the wristband could project an image in/on thin air*.

The screen displayed Batman's face, from the wristband. Batman's voice said, "To the Bioship now." And the screen disappeared.

Robin looked at the team. "Well, you heard the man."

The team and Black Canary raced to the Bioship. Batman had said to go to the Bioship, and he hadn't specifically excluded her, and well… he was Batman.

Once they had taken off, Robin pressed a button on his wristband. This time a larger screen was projected on the ceiling of the Bioship**. Again the screen displayed Batman's face. Robin voiced everyone's thought. "So what is so important that we need to rush off without any preparation or debriefing?"

Batman glared, it seemed he found Robin acting rather rude. He first addressed M'gann as she piloted the ship. "Fly to Smallville, Kansas, USA as fast as you can." Only then did he answer Robin's question. "I'm debriefing you in-flight, time is of importance if you accept this mission."

This last bit spiked Wally's curiosity. "What do you mean with: 'If you accept this mission'?"

Batman ignored him, and several photos of two faces appeared next to him. One set of photos showed a pretty blond young woman, and the other set showed a tall lean man with a strange device where his eyes should be. "I am sure you remember Dr. Serling Roquette and Professor Ojo. You protected Dr. Serling who created the Fog…" A new photo appeared, this one showed something that looked like a black cloud.

"An extremely useful photo, very informative," Wally couldn't help but remark.

Again Batman ignored him." From the League of Shadows whom had stolen it. As you remember, Dr. Sterling eventually managed to disable the Fog, and you apprehended Professor Ojo. Unfortunately by then he had already used the Fog to steal immense amounts of data from STAR Labs. Among the stolen data were the blueprints for this." Another photo appeared and this time it was from a strange kind of satellite. "This device can be used to scan the entire Earth for any known element buried to a depth of three hundred feet." Batman paused, he might have expected this to impress the team, but it only did so for Wally. "Apparently the League of Shadows sold these blueprints to Luther, as he has gotten his hands on them."

Robin raised his eyebrows to this. "How do we know, Luther is usually extremely careful around anything stolen."

With a hint of anger in his voice Batman replied, "Because he used it to map all of Earth's Kryptonium, and had the guts to release his findings. Basically telling everyone where and how much Kryptonium can be found."

"I can see how that would be bad, but how do we fit into this?" Wally asked, while not turning his attention away from the blueprints of the device.

"Patience. I'm coming to that" Batman replied only now acknowledging Wally's presence. "Regarding Kryptonium we have good news and bad news. The good news is that 97% of it is concentrated in a small region near a small town of less than a thousand inhabitants." This made Wally's attention snap away from the blueprints, and his eye grew in shock. Robin noticed and seemed worried by Wally's reaction. Neither of them spoke up though. Batman ignored both their reactions as more present matters were at hand. "The bad news is that there is a lot of it, about a ton."

"Wow disastrous! Extra heavy on the dis!" Robin exclaimed.

Batman ignored him. "In other words if Luther gets his hands on the easily mined supplies of Kryptonium in Smallville, it would spell the end of Superman."

Conner who had been listening quietly until now shot up from his chair. "And what about me?" he exclaimed. "Why send us to a place so dangerous for me?"

Batman responded with a voice more gentle then Robin had heard him use as Batman. "I understand you don't want to risk yourself for Superman, I can't blame you for that. However, Superman is perhaps the most important member of the league, apart from being the most powerful member he is also the best known. His death could easily destabilize the world order."

In an attempt to back up Conner M'gann said, "Again we understand the seriousness of the situation, but Superboy raises a fair point. Why can't the league handle this by itself, why send us?"

It was Wally who answered that question. He sounded furious and didn't give Batman a chance to speak. "Because they don't want to get their hands dirty. If Luther follows proper procedures, then there are no laws stopping him from mining those supplies. Of course the League doesn't want to be seen denying someone his or her legal rights. So they want us to do it for them." With a voice of disdain he added, "Ever since I got my powers I wanted to help the Justice League, but this isn't helping, this is doing your dirty work. I'd never thought you would use us like that Bats, you disappoint me, you really do."

Batman tried to ignore him, and make it sound like he was replying to M'gann. "The league can only stop people from doing something illegal, we can't cross the line of making our own laws. There are many people who believe we are too powerful already. If we would use that power by breaking the law, then…."

"Then you would risk your sacred hero status." Wally snapped at him. "So you're asking us to risk ours."

Apperently the limit of Batman's patience was reached, as he angerly retaliated. "Your team was created with the intention to be covered ops. Do you realize what covered ops means? Covered operations, operations the public is not supposed to know about! The league can't take the risk to preform this specific mission itself and then be exposed. The League needs public trust and support. Without it we are just a group of extremely powerful individuals with a giant laser cannon pointed towards Earth. People would live in fear of us." With a glare he added. "Remember you begged us for the creation of this team, don't blame us when we offer you the kind of missions the team was inteded for." He felt like he made his case clear and sighed. More relaxed and with a kinder tone he continued. "So indeed we're asking you to take the risk for us. We have no alternatives. We are sorry."

Black Canary shot up and yelled. "You don't have the right to ask them something like this!" Everyone flinched as the yell had carried some of her bird shriek.

Batman glared at her. "You are a member of the Justice League, you can't be involved in this, and you didn't hear this conversation, as far as you're considered it never happened. All I want to know from you is if you think the team is ready for a mission." His tone towards her was completely different, harsh and not leaving room for debate, he was giving her orders as opposed to making a request to the team.

She let out a clear sound of disapproval, but did respond. "Truth to be told, I think that only Kid Flash and Artemis have dealt with the 'incident' completely, the rest of the team still has unresolved issues." With a sigh she added, "But perhaps they will keep some of these issues their whole lives. However the League is full of members with issues, whom, despite that, still perform missions perfectly. I want to give them more counseling, but I do believe they are ready for a mission. But that doesn't …."

Batman interrupted her. "Thank you. You're being transported to the Watchtower, from there you're free to move." And Black Canary disappeared, teleported away. Batman sighed before he continued. "So will you take this mission?"

Conner shouted defiantly "What if we don't?"

"The League is not ordering you to perform this mission, it's requesting you. There will be no repercussions if any of you refuse."

"And what if we do?" Artemis asked to everyone's surprise.

Batman looked at her for a moment before he replied. "Then the League will be in your debt, and as long as you're not proven guilty the League will do anything to prevent any kind of enemy retaliation against you."

"I'm in," Artemis said. She didn't look at Batman or anyone as she said it, and her voice had been soft and empty of emotion. But those three words couldn't have possibly gone unnoticed, and they transformed the atmosphere from outraged to solemn.

"I'm in too," Wally said trying to sound nonchalant. "I still owe the Flash a favor or ten."

Robin looked at his friend and shot him a wide grin. "Then I'll fuse the mission, can't have those fools go alone." Getting no response to his pun, and attempting to lighten the heavy mood he elaborated. "See refuse is to not accept something, so fuse should be to accept something." No one responded to this either, and after a while the silence scarred Robin. Was the rest of the team just going to abandon them?

Maybe the rest were scared, maybe the other members didn't want to pressure the rest of the team into joining, or maybe they had other reasons, in any case nobody else spoke up.

Then Batman spoke up. "I refuse to be dishonest to you Conner, so I'm going to say it as it is. I am trying to manipulate you, but that doesn't make this untrue: Superman would be personally in your debt if you accepted this mission. And I know for a fact that the Kryptonium in Smallville is buried to deep to do any harm on a Kryptonian, so as long as the Kryptonium is not dug up it won't pose a threat to you." Wally nodded, something he suspected had been confirmed. Batman seemed not to notice as his attention was now focused on Conner, Robin however did saw his friends reaction, and he wasn't pleased by it. None of this caught Conner's attention. For the moment Batman reminded him that Superman would be in his debt, all his attention was focused on Batman. "Okay, count me in. I'll be impressed by any legal system that manages to imprison a nine month old."

"Then I'm in too, I've always been curious about what jurisdiction the USA thinks to have on a Martian." M'gann shot Conner a warm smile, and gave Robin, Wally and Artemis an apologizing look. She felt guilty for letting them wait, but she didn't want to pressure Conner by joining before he did.

Batman then turned to Kaldur, surprised that he had not accepted the mission. Aqualad had perhaps the strongest sense of duty in the Young Justice team, also he had little to fear from getting caught_. __As an Atlantian he need not to worry about the USA law._"Aqualad I won't be dishonest to you either, so again I'll just say it. I am trying to manipulate you, but that doesn't make this untrue. Aquaman himself is requesting you to join this mission, and the team needs you."

Kaldur stood up and with his natural air of dignity he responded. "Please Batman, I don't need convincing. I accept the mission, however there is a complication," he sighed, something uncharacteristic for him. With a voice less confident then earlier, perhaps even containing some shame he continued. "I accept the mission, however I step down as the leader of this team. I am no longer fit." The scene became chaotic. The entire team voiced their objections, and wanted to know what was wrong, the entire team except Robin, who just sat silently.

Colder then he wanted to Batman replied. "Whoever leads the team is decided by the team. This is a matter you will have to resolve amongst yourselves. " Warmer, friendlier Batman continued, "Thank you all for this, the League is in your debt. Now to the matter of debriefing the mission. Luckily we have politics on our side for once. Due to the international importance of Superman, the USA is under a lot international pressure to secure all of its Kryptonium. However as always politics is being slow, and it probably will take two weeks before the government has passed the necessary legislations around Kryptonium. We're asking you to sabotage Luthor's mining operations until then. In order to avoid public contact, you will only leave the Bioship during actual sabotage or recon, all necessary supplies will be teleported directly to you." He sighed before he continued, "Once again the league will utterly deny any involvement with this. Luther has been so open about his Kryptonium finding device, that it's entirely plausible that you found out about it yourself, and took action. That way the League has full deniability of any involvement." Again he sighed. "Black Canary was right, we shouldn't be asking this from you." Batman finshed, and the screen on the ceiling disappeared.

It had been a long time since Robin last needed to use his wristband to tell time. His wristband told him the entire debriefing didn't last longer than 15 minutes, but it felt like it had taken hours. The debriefing had been bad, but the silence that now followed was worse. Robin dreaded the moment the team would ask him to be leader, now that Kaldur had stept down. He felt he should bring it up himself, and tell the team why he would refuse to be leader. He owed that to the team, but no matter how he tried he couldn't find the words. Luckily for him M'gann broke the silence.

"So… Wally what did you realize when Batman told us about the Kryptonium?" she asked awkwardly, not really knowing how to deal with the current mood.

This caused Robin to forget his inner dilema, and he responded before Wally. "It's nothing."

Wally raised his eyebrows to this, "Nothing? It's pretty major if you ask me."

"What is pretty major?" Artemis butted in.

Robin ignored Artemis and turned to Wally, and as stern as the 13 year old could sound he replied, "Drop it Wally, every member of the League has the right to a secret identity."

Angrily but also surprised Wally said, "Secret identity! Dude how much do you know?" Robin didn't reply, this made Wally even more suspicious of him. "Dude you know who he is, don't you?" Being convinced of the answer Wally turned his head away from Robin in anger. "Man I can understand you kept it from me. But keeping it from Conner, that's cold man."

Now Conner joined the fray. "Kept what from me? And who are you talking about."

Wally sighed, and with a relative calm voice he said. "Sorry Robin. I know that secret identities and the like are a big deal to you and Bats. But I'm telling what I think I know. Besides Superman brought this upon himself, had he treated Conner properly I might have kept my mouth shut." Robin realized he couldn't keep Wally silent, and just shrugged.

Wally wasn't really sure how to begin, so he just kicked off. "Due to the atomic structure of Kryptonium it ought to be extremely rare anywhere near earth, the fact that it isn't means that most of it comes from far in outer space." Wally paused, waiting for the team to understand the significance of what he said. When he saw that no one but Robin understood what he said he continued, "Most likely the majority of the Kryptonium on earth comes from Krypton."

Now Kaldur joined the conversation. "This is all common knowledge, I don't see the significance."

Wally clicked with his tongue, not being sure about how to explain his thoughts. "Well in other words: If the majority of the Kryptonium on earth comes from Krypton, and 97% of it is concentrated in Smallville…"

Kaldur finally caught on. "Then it's safe to say that all Kryptonium near Smallville comes from the planet Krypton."

Wally nodded as he finished the reasoning. "And then it's also safe to say, that when Krypton exploded everything from it that reached earth crashed in Smallville."

Only now the entire team realized what Wally was trying to say. Conner was the one to truly finish the explanation. "You mean everything and everyone."

Wally only nodded.

M'gann rubbed her forehead, tired from concentrating on flying the Bioship and keeping track of the conversations. "Okay so Superman crashed in Smallvile when he arrived on Earth. Interesting. Interesting, but why is that so important?"

Wally opened his mouth to respond, but Robin cut him off. "Wally as a friend I'm asking you not to say more until we finish the mission." When he saw that Wally wanted to say more despite of this, he added. "You won't be able to know anything for sure before you get access to the net anyway, and that probably will be only after we finish the mission."

Wally sighed, than he turned to Conner and said. "I'm sorry buddy, but I'm going to cut Robin some slack here. Besides he's right, I won't be able to find out anything for sure before I can cross-reverence a few things."

Conner however wasn't satisfied with this, he demanded to know more. "You were talking about secret identities, you meant Superman's!" He stood up and walked to Robin, and with a dark and angered tone he spoke, "You have to tell me." Emphasizing every word he said.

Apart from having super strength, Conner was also four biological years older than Robin, and a lot taller too. It was a display of character that Robin did not look away or back down, and even more so that he managed to end the argument. "I can't, I promised Batman I wouldn't."

~~~Lex Luther~~~Mercy~~~

Mercy put the private airplane into auto-pilot and left the cockpit. She walked up to the chair in which Luther was sitting, his back turned towards her. "Lex" she said seductively as she let her arm run down his chest. Her arm was cool to the touch. Luther did not respond, he was always puzzled whenever Mercy acted like this. Whatever Mercy hoped to gain with this kind of behavior was a mystery to him. Luther knew she wasn't looking for romance, she wasn't the type of woman for that. He wouldn't have hired her if she was, and besides she knew him too well to expect romance. She wasn't trying to get money out of it either. She was paid well enough to indulge into every materialistic desire she could crave, and she knew Luther wouldn't let himself be blackmailed like that. It could be out of lust. They would relieve each other when either of them was stressed and finding another 'partner' took too much effort. But he was too caught up in research now, and she could see that. The option that she was just messing with him never crossed his mind. "Lex" she said again in the same slow and seductive manner as she let her arm run further down his torso.

Partly to make her stop, and partly because he was truly curious Luther replied, "What is it?"  
>Mercy smiled. "Tell me again why we're flying to the middle of nowhere."<p>

Luther sighed. He wanted to ignore her, but he knew she would bug him without relief if he did so. Apart from that Luther also made it his habit to explain his reasons whenever Mercy asked. It was a good way to make sure he wasn't making mistakes. "I need to be there when the Justice League attempts to stop my mining operations."

Not changing her manner of speaking and still rubbing his torso Mercy pressed further. "You're protected by the law, the League can't stop you."

A smirk appeared on Luther's face, he couldn't deny that he took pleasure in explaining his well thought through plans. "No they can't afford not to stop me, but they are not allowed to."

Mercy leaned forward putting her face next to his. "Because if they would, and you could prove it, you would destroy their reputations."

"Exactly." He had to admit that he liked Mercy's way of thinking. It was far below his own of course, but still pleasant.

She let her other arm run down his chest as well, the combination of the cool mechanical arm and the warm human one causing unique feelings. "But what if they manage to stop you, without you obtaining any evidence of it?"

The smirk on Luther's face grew bigger. "I don't need to have any proof. I just have to make the League believe that I do. For that I'll need to make the operation look more serious by supervising them personally."

Mercy let out a sound that could have been sexual or questioning. "But won't they know that you don't have any proof if you don't show anything?"

Luther now turned towards her. He replied with a glister in his eyes. "That is the beauty of it. The League will expect me to release the evidence when it suits me the best. Not immediately after I might obtain it. So regardless if I can proof anything or not, the League will have to operate under the assumption that I can."

Mercy chuckled pleased with herself that she managed to make him look at her. "Okay but what if they won't try to stop you."

By now Luther had gone up in the pleasure of explaining his schemes, and didn't bother with pointing out the obvious. "Then I'll have enough Kryptonium to render Superman harmless."

She smiled as she saw the state she had driven him to. "So you'll win regardless of the scenario."

With faked humbleness he replied. "A good businessman always makes sure he does."

She tilted her head a little bit. "Except…"

Annoyed at her response Luther asked. "Except what?"

"What if they send someone to do the job for them, like that bunch of sidekicks?"

Luther shrugged. "I'll use the proof to get them behind bars. That ought to damage the moral of the League quite a bit. That would be good for me too."

By now she was just messing with him. "Yeah, but what if that bunch of sidekicks manages to stop you, and you won't be able to proof it?"

Luther let out a sound of disapproval. "Then we have been severely underestimating them, and we'll have learned to not make that mistake again. It takes a strong will for a businessman to see that experience as profit too."

AN: Like every JL and YJ fan I'm a huge on the whole 'Badass is the definition of Batman', so I kind of felt reluctant to write him like I did. On the other hand the writer in me wants a canon and human Batman, instead of the Demy-God I like to picture him.

I realize that Mercy might be a bit OOC, but I can't stand her being done as anything else then a strong independent wicked woman, or worse the love-stricken puppy she was done in JL. I mean Lex Luther is too smart to mess with the feelings of his bodyguard. So yeah I've given her a bit more backbone, brain and just overall strength.

*Unfortunately I'm a cartoon/anime nerd that studies physics, which you all might notice 6 or 7 chapters from now. But anyway cartoons/anime/ (movies) often bug me with stuff like Robin's wristband. I'm 99% sure that way Robin's wristbands projects the screen is fundamentally impossible. (I'm not 100% sure, for I believe that by principle you should always be able to accept that you're wrong, especially if you are a (wannabe)scientist). Oddly enough I have no problem with a flying, invulnerable, lassereyed, icebreathing man. I feel like Sheldon now.

** This is entirely possible and with today's technology in no way difficult to realize.


End file.
